What the hell happened in Vegas?
by ShadesOfSophie
Summary: Eva lives in a village outside Vegas called Galloway,many legends have been told about that place. And one night in Vegas changes her life in so many different ways,she finds herself married to a vampire and now she has to live this fake life with him but is there chemistry there? Will they get found out by his clan?
1. Chapter 1

What the hell happened in Vegas?

Chapter 1.

This is my story about one day in 2014. I live in a little village outside of Las Vegas called Galloway. A lot of strange things have happened in this little village and they still do. Anyway back to the point,this is about something that happened,that completely changed my life.

I woke up to a horrible headache right above my eyes,what the hell happened last night. I could feel something across my chest,I slowly fluttered my eyes open and felt the hot sun shining on my face. I moved so I was facing to my right and saw a man,wait a man? I looked around me startled realising I was in a hotel room and definitely not by myself. I move the quilt of me and luckily I still had clothes on,not much on but it's something. I quietly walked into the bathroom and faced the mirror,I saw my auburn hair was a mess and my blue eyes looked rather ghastly. I shook my head,why am I thinking about how I look,there's a random man in my bed. I started nervously tapping my fingers on the sink and heard a clinking noise. I looked down and saw a ring,I brought it to my face and examined it. I don't recall having a ring on me,I then heard the floorboard creak. I turned to my side and saw that man looking at me smirking. I had no idea who he was or what he's doing here but I couldn't help but look at his glorious face and chest. I couldn't help but look at his muscles,then my eyes darted to his face. Icy grey eyes,jet black hair that sweeps across his forehead. He looks like he's been made by a god,his cheekbones are so plump an his mouth is to die for.

"Finished checking me out?" I blushed,I could feel him staring at my face.

"W-who are you?" He chuckled then moved closer to me.

"You don't remember?" I scoffed.

"Obviously otherwise I wouldn't ask" he's hot but clearly quite smug,I move away from him and sat down on the bed with my head in my hands. Why can I remember last night and who the hell is he.

"It's a good job your sitting down for this,my clan is going to be so mad with me" he made me jump,how did he get in front of me so quietly and quickly.

"Clan?" He turned his head to the side and bit his lip,gosh that's sexy.

"There's no different way of saying this.." Why won't he just get to the point,doesn't he realise how weird this is.

"Just say it"

"Fine. I met you last night,you were hanging around the cemetery,you were pretty drunk and you approached me. I did what i had to do and then for some reason you still wanted to stay with me,you were fun to be around so I took you to Vegas,there you thought we should get married,I wasn't sure about the idea one because you were drunk and two because my clan wouldn't be happy. But you started rubbing up against me and trying to kiss me,so I agreed to marry you,and that's why we ended up here,I thought I best take you to bed,then you asked me to stay." I think my mind has exploded with all this information,I can't believe I came onto him.

"So we are married" he nods,then quietly chuckles to himself.

"Wait what do you mean you did what you had to do" his appearance then changes,his under eyes form black veins and his eyes go monstrous,then fangs fall down from his mouth. I scream after I realised what he is.

"A vampire,no no no"

After about what seemed ages of sitting there in shock,I slowly move my head up to look at him. I don't know what I'm supposed to do or say. He sighed then move onto the bed sitting next to me.

"You okay?" Of course I'm not,your a bloody vampire. I took a deep breath,I best say something to him really.

"I mean how's that possible?"

"You've heard of the legends of supernatural beings in Galloway right?" I nodded,my nan used to tell me legends of the dead around a campfire,she was a believer.

"It's not a legend because here I am" he gestured to himself,I don't understand how can someone who looks like him,be a vampire. A soul less blood drinker,my head is pounding with this crazy information.

"Have you hurt me?" He shook his head.

"No,you were so drunk,I basically just took the alcohol out your system" well at least there's that,I looked up at his face. He's really quite stunning,god this is a weird day.

"Go ahead" I turned my head to the side,confused.

"What?" He smiled,I almost got lost in that smile. No wonder I approached him.

"I know you want to ask questions and explore" I blush,I'm a really that obvious.

"Did we do anything?"

"Like what?" He smirks at me,I couldn't help but blush. He knows what I mean but he's going to make me say it isn't he.

"You know,physically?" He chuckle ps at me and I can't help b laugh nervously with him.

"No we didn't have sex,unfortunately" I looked at him and I saw him staring at my lips,I could feel my heartbeat beating out of control. That look he was giving me was so heated and sexual. I couldn't help but bite my lip,he's making me feel so hot and bothered.

"I could fuck that lip" I gasp at what he says,I could feel my self getting hotter.

"I wouldn't of thought vampires would want humans" he licked his lips and smiled to himself.

"True,but your different" I could feel myself coming closer to him,he was still staring at my face intensely.

"How?" He moved his hand to mine,his touch was electric and so soft.

"Your so beautiful,I've come across many people,but you interest me the most" I gulped,that's so sweet. I slowly moved my hand to his face,I stroked around his mouth an his fangs rolled down.

"Sorry,can't control it" I put my finger to one of his fangs,there quite sharp. I could feel him looking at me in interest.

"Do you mind me touching you?" He smirked and I couldn't help but blush at his heated gaze.

"Not at all" he then took my hand in his and placed a kiss in the middle of my palm,I hummed to myself. That feels so unbelievably good,I think my hearts going to beat out of my chest soon. Right get your head in the game,I need to think what to do next.

"What's going to happen now?" He sighed,then moved his free hand in his hair ruffling it a bit. My hand was still in his but I didn't care it was quite nice.

"Well I don't know it's up to you,but I know what I want to do right this second"

"What's that?" In one swift move he moved his lips onto mine,forcing my lips open and sticking his tongue in,I moaned at the feeling. His lips didn't leave mine,he just carried on kissing my lips fiercely,using his tongue to drive me crazy. I couldn't help but put my hands around his neck and grip on. His hands started roaming down my body,one of them lightly brushed my breast and I felt him do a throaty growl. Our lips left each others when he had to break away,I could see he was trying to control himself. I felt something vibrating,he leant over and grabbed his phone,his expression then changed to shock.

"Shit it's my clan please don't say anything" then he walked into the bathroom,leaving me here to try and calm my pulse down.

Eventually he came back through and just stood there with a thoughtful expression placed on his beautiful face. I got up off the bed and walked over to him,his eyes then darted to me and smiled.

"Come here" his voice was so husky I couldn't help but do what he said,I went so I was right infront of him.

"This better?" He chuckled at my comment then nodded.

"They saw me leaving with you?"

"Who?"

"My clan" I'm guessing there his vampire family or something.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes" I don't know why,but that kind of tugged at my heart strings. I think he realised that's what I was thinking.

"I didn't mean you was the bad thing"

"Well it's not like I know you much anyway,don't even know your name" I hope that came across like I wasn't bothered.

"My names Klaus,and don't worry I know yours it's Eva" I loved the way he said my name,so sensual.

"So why is it a bad thing then?" He moved his hand to my cheek and stroked it softly using his fingertips.

"Vampires and humans aren't exactly best friends are they,to vampires they should only be used for blood nothing else unless there in love with the human"

"I guess I understand" his hand moved down to my shoulder,I watched his movements.

"So I've had to tell them were in love so we got married,otherwise me and you both would be killed"

"So we've got to act in love" he smirked at me then moved his hand to mine and held it in his,I put my fingers through his.

"I don't think it'll be that hard,your already letting me do this" I looked down at our hands entwined,he has a point.

"I guess so" he chuckled and I couldn't help but smile. He then pulled me close to him and planted a soft kiss on my lips,leaving them tingling.

"Mmm" I couldn't help but close my eyes and moan at the touch of his lips on mine,so soft and heavenly.

"You like that hm?" I opened my eyes and saw him smirking at my reaction.

"So what we going to do then?"

"Well darling wife,we will go back to Galloway,you come stay with me at my house and do a whole lot of convincing"

"Wow,okay"

"I'll get dressed and wait in the car,come to me when your ready,my cars the black Audi r8" he was about to leave but then he turned round and pulled me to him again,clamping his lips onto mine,I gasp in his mouth then wrap my arms tightly around his neck so his bodies against mine. I could let him do this all day,I felt his hand cup my ass and I accidentally bit onto his lip in surprise and I hear him growl.

"Sorry" I blush,I feel so embarrassed for biting his lip now. He chuckles and points to his lip,is he wanting me to kiss it. I move my mouth to his and kiss where I bit him,god his lips are so soft. I got carried away and licked my tongue across his bottom lip and I heard him moan.

"Mmm,you surprise me Eva" I look into his eyes and see he looks about as flustered as I feel.

"I really should go before I make use of that bed" I think my heart just fell out my chest,he take some last look at me then walks out the door leaving me in a trance.

I best get my self dressed,today has definitely been the most confusing day in my life,I mean I'm married to a vampire. I laugh to myself,it's not everyday you hear that. In a weird way though,I feel so flustered around him,he's so fucking hot it's ridiculous. Anyway best get ready because he's waiting,better not leave a vampire waiting.


	2. What the hell happened in Vegas? 2

I felt a light tap on my shoulder,I opened my eyes and saw we had arrived somewhere in Galloway I'm guessing. I looked out to the right and saw a small detached house,it looked like it was built in the 1980's or something. I then found my eyes wondering to the two men stood in front of the door with there arms crossed. Klaus leaned over to me and his lips were at my ear.

"Don't say a word while I'm talking okay,those vampires have great hearing,giggle so they think were talking about something private" I look at him confused and realised there obviously apart of his clan. I forced a silly school girl giggle over her crush type laugh and he smiled sweetly at me.

"Good girl,right were gonna go in to them and they'll ask me questions,but from here to the car act like were actually a couple"

"After that?" He stroked my cheek.

"Go in the house and do what you want while I talk to them" I nod,he gets out the car. Come on Eva you can do this,I take a deep breath and get out the car with a smile plastered on my face. I make my way to klaus and he grabs hold of my hand as we walk to the two men waiting for us.

"This is the human you've fallen for ey?" The smaller guy who talked looked pretty skinny for a vampire but his freakishly green eyes would remind anyone what he was.

"Kye,Elijiah this is Eva"

"Nice to meet you both" the taller guy chuckled,he looked like he could be a bouncer,big boned guy,with muscly arms and a face that reads don't piss me off.

"I would say the pleasure is ours but I'm pretty sure it's klaus's" I couldn't help but blush at that comment,klaus chuckled at my reaction.

"Honey why don't you go inside,me and these guys need a catch up"

"Okay" I can feel klaus and the guys looking at me,I guess I should of done something more wifey. I leaned up and planted a soft kiss on his lips then went through the front door. The house was so homey to say a vampire lives here but I guess they have to keep there appearance as normal everyday humans. I sighed,what am I supposed to do in a strange house. I saw a spiral staircase so I went up it and I was facing a bathroom,and on my right I saw another room. I'm guessing that's the bedroom,hmm I could do with a shower.

Klaus's POV

"How's everything been?"

"Oh you know,the clan leader Count Medrov has been on a warpath about the two vampires that betrayed us"

"Oh so they did betray us? I thought they were kidnapped" Kye laughed and shook his head.

"Anyway how's Eva?" I smirked and stroked my chin.

"I'm not telling you guys anything" Elijah moved closer and turned his head to the side licking his lips.

"Come on give us the juicy details" I shook my head,they both sighed and then pushed me to the ground.

"Tell us otherwise we won't let you go" I pushed them both off and Kye came running over to me then put me in a headlock. I try to break free but he's pretty strong,I growl then tap his arm in surrender.

"Fine" he let's go of me,there both looking at me waiting for my answer.

"Let's just say it's not just her blood thats juicy" they all chuckle and I can't help but laugh along with them.

"She sounds heavenly"

"Mmm,sounds,looks and tastes" they smirk at me then Kye wraps his arm around me.

"Good for you,I don't normally approve of humans but if your in love then who cares. Anyway Medrov just wanted us to check on you,we will bring him the news of your arrival"

"Alright,see yah guys" they nod then just disappear into the distance. Thank god there finally gone,I walked to my front door an opened it to see a pissed off Eva.

Eva's POV

"Did you enjoy your perverted discussion with your friends?" He moves closer to me and I put my hands out.

"I had to act normal,make them believe" I scoffed.

"So you tell them something like that?"

"Calm down they brought it"

"Calm down? You and your disgusting blood sucking friends had a perverted talk about me and I'm supposed to calm down" I could see he was pissed off but I don't care,he brought this on himself.

"Don't talk about my people like that,it's called banter just forget about it"

"I don't think they could be associated as people" I then felt him push me against the wall,with my hands pinned above my head.

"Shut up,I'm warning you Eva" I try to struggle out of his grip but hes to strong.

"Get the fuck off me you bloodsucker" I literally spat that at him and he changed into his monstrous form and growled at me with his fangs pointing out like snakes. I scream and quickly run away going upstairs. I move into the bedroom and sit on the bed sobbing into my hands. I couldn't control my emotions or my body which was trembling all over.

"Eva?" I look to my right and see Klaus in his more human form with an ashamed expression on his face. I can't stop the tears that are streaming down my face.

"Eva oh I'm so sorry" he walked over and sat at the edge of the bed,keeping his distance from me.

"Please don't hurt me" I felt him reach for my hand and squeeze it,I looked up at him through wet eyes.

"Eva,please hear me out" I nod.

"Those guys aren't in touch with there human side like I am,well I try to be. Yes they are a bit vile but there my people,your insulting me aswell as them. But I never ever want to make you cry again,I don't like it" I wipe my eyes dry and take a deep breath. Even though he scared me he does seem sincere with his apology.

"I guess I understand more but you didn't have to be graphic with it or scare me" he held his arms out to me

"Please it's the only way I know how to comfort a human from what I've seen" I look at his face,I slowly move over and he embraces me. In a weird way I feel so safe in his arms,such strong arms. He kisses me on the head softly and sighs.

"I'm sorry Eva,I'll try" I look up at him and see how ashamed and annoyed he is with himself. He is a vampire after all,I don't know why I am expecting him to be normal.

"I accept the apology and I'll try to be more considerate of your kind"

"Oh you don't have to do that" I then just pulled his face closer to mine and kissed him softly on the lips,he didn't join in. He broke apart and stroked where my tears had left stains on my face.

"What was that for?" To be honest I don't know myself why I did it.

"I think I needed it" he looks at me confused then put his lips onto mine,kissing them tenderly as if not to hurt me. He stroked his fingertips down my bare arms,I grabbed onto his shirt while the kiss went on longer then expected. My body started moving by itself and I pushed him down to the bed,I moved my hands to his face and his tongue joined mine. His hands roamed over my body until they reached my ass. I moaned at his touch and I felt him growl sexily in his throat. I felt my shorts come down then I got pushed down into the mattress with him on top of me.

"What now Eva?" He stroked my thighs and I close my eyes,I love his soft fingertips on my bare skin. I opened my eyes and look back into his beautiful icy grey eyes.

"Please just take me" he nods then in a flash whips his trousers off. I can't help but look at his large glorious cock. I gulp,he's making me feel so hot down below. He hovers lower down onto me and slams into me making me moan. He growls deeply then I pull his lips to mine greedily kissing his mouth. I can feel his teeth grazing my lips with every kiss but I don't care it's so erotic, he starts moving deeper in me and I have to dig my nails into his back. He pulls his lips apart from mine and groans. I can feel myself ready to come,this is like nothing I've experienced. He moves his lips to my neck and places soft nibbles. His cock moves deeper in me while his tongue is on my neck tasting me with every lick.

"Come on Eva come for me" he kissed my neck while slamming in more forceful.

"Oh Jesus...Klaus" I came with a force,moaning at this amazing feeling. Klaus threw his head back and growled as he came into me,I felt so warm and blissful. He came out of me then collapsed onto the bed beside me,all you could hear was us panting out of breath.


	3. Chapter 3

"Eva?" I could hear klaus speaking,I bet he thought I was asleep. To be honest I am pretending,I just don't know what I'm going to say to him. After all last night we both had sex and my god it was amazing sex,I don't know why I wanted it but obviously somewhere deep down I did.

"Eva I know your awake,your hearts racing" damn,I turned round to find him facing me.

"Yeah,sorry" I could feel him staring at me,well no wonder he can hear my heartbeat racing if he's going to keep looking at me like that. He was leaning on his arm and I could see his bare chest,why couldn't he be ugly that would make my life a whole lot easier.

"Eva last night..."

"I'm sorry it won't happen again" I interrupted him quickly then sat up and pushed my fingers through my bed hair.

"That would be a shame" He sat up and looked back at me,smiling slightly.

"Why?" He chuckled to himself then shook his head still smiling.

"I think you know why" I couldn't help but blush bright red,he moved his finger and stroked my cheek.

"I wish I knew why you blush"

"Because your so damn intimidating and ridiculously good lucking for one person,I mean seriously your supposed to be a vampire not a male model" he then just started laughing at my rant I couldn't help but laugh with him,it was infectious. He looked at me trying not to smile.

"Is that what you really think?"

"Yes I mean your like ridiculously wow and I'm..." He quickly interrupted me before I finished my sentence.

"Your what?" His head was turned to the side,waiting for my answer.

"I'm meh" I shrugged my shoulders,if you looked at us you would think I can see why she wants him but not the other way around.

"Your sexy" I gulped,I looked into his eyes and I could feel this sexual charge in the air,I think he felt it to because his expression changed to sensual.

"I'm not" I managed to say that,come on Eva control yourself for god sakes.

"You are,everything about you is sexy" I bit my lip at the intensity of his stare,I saw his eyes move to my mouth. I couldn't speak so I just shook my head disagreeing with him.

"I'll prove it" in one swift move his lips were on my neck,he was reason my bare skin with his soft lips,kissing me over and over again.

"Mmm" I felt him smile against my neck he carried on softly kissing my neck while his hand was roaming down my body slowly. I don't think I can cope,his hand is so close to my private parts. He was about to do something so hot down below but we could hear something vibrating on the bedside table. With his vampire speed he came off me and was already on his phone.

"Got a text from the clan leaders,there's an emergency meeting and I need to go now,will you be okay here?" I nod,he sighs then leaves me alone to finally be able to breath and get myself together.

Klaus POV

I was not happy about leaving Eva on her own especially after things were going to get interesting. Instead I was stood waiting with the other vampires to see what the emergency meeting is all about. Count Medrov came downstairs accompanied by his two main men Stephen and Ryan.

"Thank you all for coming here to attend this meeting.I'm afraid it's bad news I'm bringing today" I felt someone come behind me and whisper in my ear.

"Hey buddy it's me Kye,has the meeting been going on for long,I had something to do" I shook my head and looked back up to count Medrov.

"The two leeches that betrayed us have really put us in a shit situation,do you guys remember the bastards from the werewolf clan that wanted all vampires banished for one vampire mistake who's nam we won't speak of" we all nod in unison.

"Well you see they betrays us by telling them of our whereabouts for exchange of freedom,whether they've got that I don't know but I know none of us are safe,I advise us all to to our separate ways for now until I know it's safe to be together" Great just what we all need. The rest of the vampires just left the grounds while mumbling and cursing. Count Medrov came over to me and out his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry to bring this news especially as you have now found a lady for yourself" I half smile.

"Yeah,bad timing" he chuckled to himself then smiles.

"You could say that but on a more serious note you do realise it would be better to leave her" I was about to reply but his men came over and whispered something in his ear. He then turned back to me.

"I'm afraid it's time for me to go,good luck Klaus" I decided to walk home and think about what the hell I'm going to do,I can't leave Eva,I just can't.

Eva's POV

I was in the kitchen pouring my self a cup of fresh orange juice when I heard the door slam open. I turned around to see klaus had a troubled expression on his face. I put my cup down and walked over to him,he tried to smile but his eyes looked sad.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" He stroked my cheek and smiled.

"Everything's fine" he walked into the fridge and got a water out and leaned against the counter. He so such a bad liar,I walked over and leaned on the counter.

"Bad liar alert,tell me?" He sighed then walked closer to me.

"I have to leave"

"Oh" I stood up straight.

"I know,basically the short story is we all have to go our separate ways because were being hunted down by a werewolf clan"

"That's crazy"

"Your telling me" He chucked his water across the room and it hit the wall with a loud noise. I walked round to him and out my hand on his arm,he looked at me with anger in his eyes.

"Do you have to leave?" Why is it that I feel so sad about the thought of him having to leave me.

"Trust me I don't want to leave"

"I'm sure you will find another nice place to live" I tried to say that without feeling rather sad. He then pulled my chin up with his finger and looked me in the eyes.

"No,it's the thought of leaving you" I gulped.

"Then don't go" he looked at me confused.

"What?"

"Please don't leave me,just the thought of it makes me.." I sighed.

"Makes you what?"

"Sad" he exhales and kisses my lips fiercely,this kiss was full of desperation and lust. We broke apart and we were both looking into eachothers eyes.

"Klaus?"

"What?" I could get lost in these beautiful eyes of his.

"Stay,stay with me" I moved my palm to his cheek and stroked his cheek softly. My feelings about him are so confusing but the one hint I know is that I don't want him to leave.

"Why?"

"I can't explain just promise you won't leave me" he half smiled and kissed my cheek,then pulled me in for a hug. I felt to happy and safe in his arms.

"I promise,Eva?" I look up at him still staying in his arms.

"Yeah?"

"I'm so glad you came to me that day" I put my head against his chest and smile.

"So am I"


	4. Chapter 4

I hated the feeling when your trying to sleep but your bladders like wake up. I groaned then slowly walked to the bathroom and opened the door.

"Oh my god" I just walked in on Klaus coming out the shower,he looked so hot standing in front of me dripping wet and gloriously naked. I gulped and I could see him smirking at me.

"Well this is awkward,can you put something on?" he chuckled to himself then grabbed a towel from the rack and put it around his waist.

"Better?" I looked over and blushed.

"Y-yeah" I couldn't help but look at his chest,I then felt him tip my chin up with his finger,his eyes were gleaming with joy.

"My eyes are up here Eva" I smirked at his comment. He stroked my cheek then kissed it softly leaving me dancing inside. He left my side and went into the bedroom,I completely forgot what I came here for now. Oh yeah toilet.

After that I went back into the room and saw klaus had fallen to sleep with the towel around him. For a vampire he looked so adorable when he was sleeping,I walked over to him and smiled. I decided to put the blanket over him and kiss him on the cheek softly. I could feel my phone vibrating so I went downstairs so I didn't wake him up. When I arrived in the living room I pulled my phone out my pyjama shorts pocket and I didn't recognise the number. It didn't stop ringing so I guessed I should answer it Incase it's something important.

"H-Hello?"

"Hello Eva are you alone?" I had no idea who this was but there voice didn't sound friendly.

"Who is this?" I could hear a man chuckle down the phone.

"Eva I am asking the questions are you alone?"

"Y-Yes well he's upstairs"

"Good and if you even do anything to alert klaus I will make sure you pay for it" wait,how the hell did he know who I was on about,okay I really shouldn't of picked up the phone.

"I know your dirty little secret"

"I have no idea what your on about" oh god,I so shouldn't of answered this phone call.

"Yes you do,you and Klaus aren't in love,and from what I know vampires and humans aren't aloud together unless in love,so that is very bad isn't it Eva" oh shit,shit,shit.

"H-How?"I could hear him doing a throaty laugh down the phone.

"I know everything about Klaus,and I know what happened with you two,I will have to tell" I went into the kitchen and shut the door.

"No please,I'll do anything"

"I was hoping you'd say that,see I need some blood every now and then and you will definitely do" oh god I feel sick! I mean what happens if he kills me or worse klaus will find out and do something that will put us both in a lot of danger. I can't believe I'm going to agree with this.

"Okay,when and where?"

"I'm outside klaus's house now,just step outside and come with me,bye" oh my god,I can't believe he's outside. I panic,come on Eva you need to calm yourself down for god sakes. I quickly go into the walk in wardrobe and change out of my pyjamas with trembling arms. I then pick out a white blouse and black pencil skirt and shoved some black pumps on. I take a deep breath and walk to the front door,I open it and see nothing. I look to my left and right,is someone just playing a joke on me. I was about to step back inside but I felt somebody pierce something sharp into my neck,oh my god he's here and he's drinking my blood here.

"Aaarghhhh" it's so painful,next thing I know I start to feel weaker and weaker and my bodies getting dragged across the ground.

Klaus's POV

I fluttered my eyes open and looked down to see I still had the towel wrapped around my body. I didn't think I was that tired but I clearly was. I got up slowly and walked over to the drawer to pick some clothes out,I slipped my boxers on then put my hand through my hair. Where the hell has my favourite shirt gone,I arrived at the walk in wardrobe downstairs and found my shirt so I slipped it over my head then grabbed some skinny black trousers and put them on.

"Eva?" It's awfully quiet here,I walked into the kitchen and saw she wasn't there.

"Eva where are you?" Okay I'm getting annoyed now,where she gone. I went back into the living room and closed my eyes so I could focus. I couldn't sense her anywhere,I went to the door and opened it,what the hell? I could see blood splattered on the floor and on,wait is that Eva's phone? I went over and saw that it was Eva's phone,I wiped the blood off her screen and saw a text had been left. 'Klaus I know you'll get this eventually,I've got Eva and I know you'll find her,Dad" Oh no,he's found me again and worse he's found Eva,shit!

Eva's POV

"Please no-more" I was tied against a chair,with pipes leading to bags full of my blood,I have never felt so weak in my life. Every time I tried to break out,I just couldn't do it. The man who held me captive had a grey ponytail and was wearing a black cloak with what I'm guessing is my blood still down it. He leaned over so he was in front of my face and chuckled.

"Almost done sweetheart,then you won't feel anything" Oh god that does not sound right,I could feel my throat becoming dryer and dryer. I wanted to reply but my throat was to sore to speak. I could feel my eyes shutting,so I gave up and shut them.

"Dad what the fuck are you doing?" I recognised that voice,is that klaus? I wanted to open my eyes an speak but I physically couldn't. I just tried my hardest to listen to what was going on,wait did he say dad.

"Son,you saucy devil,she's a beautiful one"

"She is but I don't understand why the hell your draining her dry" I tried to listen to the rest but my body couldn't take anymore,I had to drift off.

I managed to flutter my eyes open slightly,I feel like I'm floating,now I'm hallucinating great .

"Keep your eyes closed,I've got you" I could hear someone's pained voice whisper this softly to me.

"Eva?" I could feel something soft touching my cheek tenderly. I opened my eyes and saw klaus had me in his arms on the bed.

"K-Klaus?" I looked up at his face and saw a bruise on his lip and a pained expression on his face.

"Oh Eva,I thought I lost you"

"That man was your dad?" I didn't mean to ignore him but I am so confused with everything that's happened.

"Yeah,he's a nasty man,he's the worse vampire there is,he tried to drag me down with him so I went off the grid. I never thought he would almost kill you" I moved my hand to his lip an I felt him groan.

"Did he do this?" He chuckled and stroked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"He almost killed you and your asking about me?"

"Of course,I care about you Klaus. You saved me"

"Oh Eva,you had me so scared"

"Klaus?"

"Yeah?" I looked into his eyes,then pulled him closer and kissed him softly on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"I wanted to feel your lips on mine,it makes me feel better" he smiles his new shy smile and I can't help but mirror that smile. He then puts his lips back to mine,kissing me tenderly and carefully. I pull him so he's on top and put my hands on his face to pull him closer to my body,I feel his lips travel to my neck and he teases my bare skin with his sweet kisses. I tug at the bottom of his shirt and I feel him stop kissing me. He moves his face so he's looking at me,he's so beautiful.

"Eva,you sure?"

"Klaus,I need you. I've had an awful day,please just touch me" I can't help but cry,I have never felt so weak and confused in my whole entire life. Klaus saving me just made me feel even more for him.

"Oh Eva,your sad and had an awful day. I don't think I should do this" I grab his face and put my lips back to his,tears still streaming down my face.

"Please Klaus I want you,I need you" he sighs and strokes my tears away.

"Oh Eva you have no idea how much I want you"

"Show me,please just show me" he looks into my eyes then makes his way down my body.

I was laying in bed after what I think was love making,I had never felt so pleasured and cherished in my life. I looked over to my right and saw he was fast asleep..

Klaus's POV

I was pretending to be asleep but to be honest after what me and Eva just did I couldn't help but think about it. She's such a beautiful woman and to think she almost died,I couldn't bear it.

Klaus's and Eva's POV

And all I could think about is that I'm falling in love with her,that I'm falling in love with him.


	5. Chapter 5

I was in the kitchen sat at the breakfast bar,sipping my cup of tea. I have been awake most of the night and at about 8am I just decided to give up and come down stairs. I think yesterday was easiest the worst and best day of my life, Worst because I almost got drained dry by klaus's repulsive father. Also best day because me and klaus had the sweetest,longest love making ever, I don't know what to do because on the one hand he's a vampire,but on the other he's charming,ridiculously good lucking,caring and the guy that I think I've fallen for. I put my head in my arms and make a frustrated groan noise,what the hell am I going to do.

"Eva,you alright?" My head shot up and I saw klaus was sitting next to me at the breakfast bar,looking at me.

"Why wouldn't I be?' I quickly got of the stool and put my mug into the sink and just stopped there. I felt him touch my arm.

"Because of last night,surely we should talk about that" I laugh nervously and walk into the living room tapping my finger against my lip.

"Talk about what? The fact you saved me,the fact I came onto you,the fact that you confuse the hell out of me,is that what you want to talk about?"

"It's not easy for me either,I'm a vampire I don't do these things,but yet I do them with you" he walked closer to me as he said this.

"Well then go be a vampire"

"What do you mean?"

"Go do what vampires do best" he walks closer to me,with a slightly pissed off look in his eyes. If only he knew what I really felt.

"And what's that Eva?" He crosses his arms as he says this looking at me.

"Hurt people,kill people,scare people, I don't know" he walked over to the door and opened it and he was about to leave but he turned around facing me.

"I am sick of this Eva,you want to push me away fine,but don't act like this is my fault,don't fucking take it out on me" he walked out and slammed the door behind him. What have I done,I am such an idiot. I went over to the coach and started to cry,I don't want to push him away. I just want things to stop being so complicated for once.

Klaus's POV

I decided to go to the graveyard where my mum was,if she was here then none of this would of happened. She was one of those who literally knew everything about everything and no matter what mood you were in,you would always feel positive around her.

"Oh mum,I've made a stupid mistake"

"Like what son?" I shot my head up and saw my dad looking at me.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Visiting the woman I loved" I chuckled,as if he had that kind of emotion inside of him.

"You don't love anyone but yourself" I felt dad pull me up so we were face to face.

"You listen to me son,do you ever wonder why I am the way I am?" I see him look at the tombstone and sigh.

"No,but I sure as hell don't want to be like you" he looked back at me almost with a pained expression in his eye but he soon changed it to a smile.

"Your not,your like her. You see I loved your mum like crazy,I would of done anything for her,that night we lost her,it changed me. I couldn't bear loving anyone else so i turned my emotions off" I looked at him,I can't believe he did that.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" He chuckled and put his hand on my shoulder.

"That would be showing my emotions now wouldn't it son"

"That would mean that your son would respect you though" my dad knelt down and put a red rose on the tombstone.

"I didn't want to feel anything because the one thing I cared about left"

"What about me?" He looked at me and smiled.

"I do love you son always have always will" he comes over and pulls me in for a hug,I sigh an hug him back.

"Dad,your an asshole but I guess I will always love you" he chuckled.

"Anyway what's this stupid mistake,anything to do with Eva?" I nod.

"She likes you son"

"Ha I wish" he pulls me towards him and we start walking slowly out the graveyard.

"She does trust me and I get the feeling you like her a lot aswell"

"I do,last night she wanted us to you know,and it was so different to what its normally like"

"Meant more?" I nod then sigh,father stops and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Listen to me klaus,you only get one shot at love. Being a vampire it doesn't exactly happen for us,so I say you get back home and tell her,before it's to late" to say he almost killed her yesterday he does have a very good point,oh screw it,it's worth a try.

"I will" I smile then start to run off towards my home.

Eva's POV

I have far to many clothes in here it's ridiculous,I've started to try and get rid of things but I just love it all. I give up and go back into the living room,I see klaus there.

"Your back"

"Yeah,listen we need to talk" that dreaded conversation,I walk a bit closer to him and I feel him watching my every move.

"Yeah we do" We stand there awkwardly in silence,I guess I should say something.

"Klaus,I.." He looks at my face and sighs. He reaches his hand over and brushes his knuckles lightly across my cheek.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't mean what I said earlier I'm sorry" I walked away into the kitchen and rolled my eyes. That's not what I needed to say but I just can't,it's to hard.

"That's it? I can tell that's not all,tell me" I take a deep breath and turn around.

"You really want to know what I've got to say" he nods.

"Fine,what I'd like to know is why I'm saying sorry to a vampire,what I want to know is why you annoy me so much.." I saw he was about to walk out.

"And why through all that my heart goes crazy every time you touch me..." He turns around and looks at me intensely.

"And why I feel so safe in your arms and when you kiss me,I just want more" I see him smile slightly still keeping his eyes on me.

"And the fact that last night was the best night ever" I take a deep breath and look into his eyes.

"So I've figured out something's"

"What's that Eva?"

"I'm ridiculously,stupidly,completely in love with you. I love you klaus" he moves over to me so quickly and invades my lips with his,I moan against his mouth and put my arms around his neck,pulling him closer to me. We broke apart and he put his forehead against mine.

"I love you to Eva" I smile and kiss him again softly,then stroke my finger across his lips.

"Good" I look up at him and he smirks.

"So last night was the best night ever?" I slap him playfully and move out of his grasp.

"Had to ruin it" he chuckled and I couldn't help but join in.

"Do you have any idea how crazy you make me feel Eva? These feelings are new to me" I grab his hand and thread my fingers through,looking at his glorious face.

"There new to me to"

"I'm supposed to be this predator,but with you I don't want to be"

"Trust me, you still intimidate me" he laughs then pulls me close and plants a soft kiss on my neck.

"Mm" he moves his lips up to my earlobe and nibbles on it.

"Klaus,please.." I hear him chuckle,then he moves his face to look at me.

"What?"

"Take me" he picks me up and puts me over his shoulder,I couldn't help but giggle. He puts me onto the bed and climbs on me so he's facing me.

"I love hearing you giggle" I smile at his comment.

"Well I love you" he smirks then moves his lips to my neck and the love making starts again.


	6. Chapter 6

Me and klaus have been laying here for awhile. I feel him thread his fingers through mine and squeeze my hand. I smile then turn so im facing him,I put my head on my arm as I soak in his beautiful face.

"What are you doing to me?" He says this with a confused expression in his face then leans his hand over to stroke my cheek.

"What do you mean?" He exhales.

"This is so hard for me,vampires as you well know aren't human,but you make feel things I haven't in centuries. On one hand there's the desire for your blood and the other is your body,and all I want to do is please you" I gulp,I think that's the sweetest thing I've ever been told.

"Your doing a great job of it trust me" he sighs then moves onto his back and puts his hands on his face.

"Klaus?" I move so I'm on top of him and pull his hands away from his face,he looks different today.

"Please talk to me,I love you"

"You shouldn't,but I love you to" I kiss him on the lips softly,then look back at his face.

"I love you and because of that you should tell me what's wrong"

"Oh Eva,my clan is being hunted down,I have no idea who's still alive and who's dead. Instead of running away like they did,I chose to say here and.." He closes his eyes and exhales again,I stroke his cheek.

"And what?" He puts his hand on mine.

"Make love to the girl that drives me crazy" I can't help but smile at his comment,he places his lips on mine using his tongue to drive me crazy. Each kiss is soft and tender,I moan and then in a flash he's standing in front of the window. I get out of bed and see he's gripping on tightly,I place my hand on his arm.

"I wouldn't touch me"

"Why?" He turns round and I see he's trying to fight his vampire self trying to come out. Black veins keep forming under his eyes then disappearing,I don't know what to do. I place my hands cautiously on either side of his face.

"Are you hungry?" He sighs.

"I'm starving,but I don't like to leave you alone" I complete forget his kind need to feed,I should really look up on the internet about vampires.

"Oh klaus,I don't want you suffering. Please for me just feed" I kiss him softly on the cheek.

"Fine,I'll go to FangMania and find a snack"

Before I could reply he's disappeared downstairs,I wish I could move that fast. Wait FangMania,what the hell is that supposed to be. I walk to where my phones charging and type into google maps 'FangMania',it's only ten minutes away from here apparently,wait there's a description. 'A place for the undead to choose there food,and for the living to be food for the undead',wait does that mean he's going to pick someone,hell no am I letting girls be all over him,or him with another girl. But then do I really want to be his snack,I sigh. What's it going to be,do I leave him to it,or do I go to him...

Klaus's POV

I arrive at FangMania's front door and knock three times,the owner of the club Pete opens the door.

"Klaus welcome back my old friend,come on in"

"Thanks Pete" he nods then I walk in and see it's full of vampires and women. I walk over to the bar and sit on the stool. To my right I see a blonde girl looking at me,I smile then walk over to her. I can hear her blood streaming through her body and her pulse coming faster as I move right next to her.

"Hello Beautiful,you lost?" The girl smirks at me.

"Not now I'm not handsome" I chuckle then see her smiling at me. She is beautiful but compared to Eva she's nothing special. I put my hand on hers and move my lips to her ear and whisper. "I'm rather hungry so how about you be my snack" the girl bites her lip and nods. I smile then grab her hand and bring her into one of the cubicles and put the curtain across for privacy.

"Where do you want to have me?"

"Your neck" she slowly moves her hair away from her neck,I walk over like the predator I am and come behind her. My fangs roll out and I move my mouth closer to her neck,taking in her scent. I then hear some mumbling outside,what's going on? Next thing I know the curtains are being ripped open and I see Eva looking at me.

Eva's POV

I find him about to sink his teeth into a blonde bimbo,I walk over to her and give her a fake smile.

"Hi,what's your name?" The blonde lady puts her hands on her hip.

"Anna,why?"

"My name is Eva,now piss off" I see klaus is smirking at me.

"Why would I do that?" Why won't she just go,I move over to klaus and put my hands on either side of his face and kiss him with to much force,I feel him groan and eventually join in. I kiss him once more then look at her smiling.

"You bitch" Anna storms out the room,I walk to the curtain and shut up. I turn around to see klaus with his arms folded.

"What are you doing here?" I can see he's trying not to smirk at me again.

"Well after I found out what this place is,I didn't want you snacking on some desperate woman"

He walked slowly over to me,making my heart beat way to fast.

"But you wanted me to eat?"

"I know,I just..." He strokes my cheek smiling at me with humour in his eyes.

"You just?"

"I got jealous,I know your only having a girls blood but I'd prefer you to have me" he stops stroking my cheek and looks confused.

"What?"

"I know you want it,I need to get used to it anyway because there's no way some girls being that close with you"

"Are you sure?" I nod,I take a deep breath then move my hair away from my neck.

"Go on then" I feel his hand move to my hip and his other stroking my neck,I close my eyes.

"Mm.."

"This will hurt but after you get used to it,it will be nicer" I then feel his fangs pierce into me and I yelp a little. His fingers on my waist start tracing circles on my bare skin,this feels so weird,it's so nice. I can feel his tongue swirling in my neck and I couldn't help but moan. He kisses where he bit me and I feel quite breathless. I turn round and see he looks quite flustered,he looks how I feel.

"Klaus that was so.." He licks his lips and I can't help but blush.

"That was so what?"

"Hot" he pushes me against the wall and claims my lips,forcefully opening them and bringing his tongue in,I moan. He pins my arms above my head fucking my mouth with his tongue. I move my hands to his trouser and takes off his belt,pushing his trousers down,while still fucking my mouth klaus's hands move down my body to my skirt pushing it down. This is so hot,I feel like I'm going to explode. He moves his lips to my neck and plants soft kisses making me melt inside.

"Mmm...please" he slams his penis into me,and I couldn't help but grip onto his neck,he growls deeply in his throat. I then feel his tongue back into the wound he made and I felt so overwhelmed. His tongue in me is so erotic and his penis moving slowly inside of me is making me crazy,he slams into me again,moving in deeper.

"Oh god.." He moves his lips back to mine,then bites my bottom lip whilst moving in me deeper,I'm so close. He licks my lip then sucks on it,he thrusts harder into me and I come around him with a loud moan escaping my lips. I the feel him come inside me.

"Oh Eva" I can't help but pant out of breath,I have been completely fucked and it was the hottest it's ever been between us. I see he's looking at me quite differently.

"What?" I can't help but look into those compelling eyes.

"Eva you surprise me,and may I say I like the good fuck look on you" I gulp and see he has his predator smirk on making me feel all oozy inside.

"I like you on me,oh god that was wow,I never knew it could be that intense,just wow" he chuckles then pulls me in for a hug.

"Well blood sharing is very intense and seen as we are close anyway it's even better" I blush then find my skirt and slip it on. I turn round and see he's dressed looking still as hot as ever. He hold his hand out and I take it,letting him pull me in for a hug.

"We best go"

"Klaus?" I look up at him and see him looking down at me.

"Yeah?"

"You can urm feed on me more often" I blush and see him smirking at me.

"Mm,I will definitely take you up on that,I quite like the aftermath of it,you moaning and panting"

"Klaus don't.. Your making me.." He chuckles at me.

"I know I feel the same,let's get back home" he kisses me softly on the cheek.

"God I love you Eva"

"I love you to"


End file.
